


I Want To Live Where The Sun Comes Out

by RBBLivvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1 time he introduces them to his BOYfriend, 5 times the Winchesters think Dean is telling them about his new girlfriend, 5+1 Things, Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent John Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor John Winchester/Mary Winchester, POV Alternating, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Self-Acceptance, Supportive John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBBLivvy/pseuds/RBBLivvy
Summary: Dean's family notices his normally grumpy behavior has dissipated over the past few weeks and they want to know why, but Dean's not ready to tell them. He just needs a little more time to gather the courage to come out and to tell them about Castiel. Not to mention, it's new and exciting between them and he doesn't want to jinx anything.***Five times the Winchesters think Dean is telling them about his GIRLfriend Cas, and one time he shows up with his BOYfriend Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and I am so excited for it! I just got back into the show and have fallen, yet again, down the Destiel hole. All I did while I had Covid was read destiel fics (one right after the other after the other) and I guess this was inspired by my "research."  
> Title from “We Never Change” by Coldplay.  
> As much as I'm a sucker for angst I wanted to write something in a universe where Mary never died and John never became a sorry excuse for a father. So here's a fluffy fic about Dean coming out to his family and them begging him to bring Cas over for dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been really happy lately. It's suspicious, which is why Mary is convinced he's secretly seeing someone. However, Sam's not so sure, and John just thinks they're all crazy.

The best part about having the whole family back in Kansas is getting to stop in at each other’s houses whenever there’s free time to spend some much appreciated quality time together.

Or at least that’s what Dean Winchester thought up until his parents and idiot younger brother start grilling him about his love life.

“And you really expect us to believe that you haven’t started seeing someone?” Mary, the caring and gentle mother of two, asks her oldest son incredulously. She’s sitting on the table-top of her husband John’s work bench, ice cold beer in hand, watching as the three most important men in her life half-assedly work on her ‘69 Triumph TR6. The car was a gift from John for their 30th anniversary last year. Dean had told her it was his favorite car to work on, besides his own beloved ‘67 Chevy of course. She isn’t sure she believes him but she’s even more sure she doesn’t believe him about his relationship status as he awkwardly stands in front of the hood, fiddling with the label on his near-empty beer bottle with a faint blush painting his cheeks. Mary knows her adult son well enough to know that he never blushes at the topic of dating, or in his case (she hates to admit) hookups. She also knows him well enough to know that he isn’t exactly the relationship type, but she still believes he’ll want to settle down when he meets the right person. 

“Mom, seriously? Have you met Dean? He’s never been with anyone for longer than a weekend-” Sam holds up a hand in Dean’s general direction in anticipation for whatever rebuttal Dean is about to make. “You really think Dean seeing some woman is the reason for his suddenly happy outlook on life?” 

Dean starts blushing even more, the color spreading down his neck at being put on the spot like this. He really would rather not discuss his sex life with his mother in the room, thank you very much. More importantly, he’s not ready to tell them the truth, but he’s worried they’re very close to figuring it out on their own. 

“John, sweety, what do you think?” Mary points her beer in the direction of her husband who has clearly not been paying much attention if the utterly confused look gracing his face is any indication. 

“I think you’re all crazy,” However, his tone of voice is more fond if anything, “But I do think Dean’s been happier and less stressed lately. Son, just tell them what’s up so we can settle this. Are you seeing someone?”

Dean casts his eyes to the ground, feigning interest in some old grease stain before he shrugs his shoulders. “Look,” He starts hesitantly, “It’s too new, I don’t want you all to get your hopes up. I’d really just rather not talk about it.” 

Suddenly Mary jumps down from the workbench and wraps him in a hug, “Oh honey, that’s wonderful!” 

“Mary, he clearly doesn’t want you to make a big deal about this,” John says softly when Mary lets go of their eldest. He then continues, this time talking to Dean. “Son, that’s great, I’m glad she makes you this happy.”

“Yes, whoever they are,” Mary states with a pointed look at John, one that makes Dean’s nerves kick up at the implication. “They’re clearly very special.”

Dean fixes Sam with his own pointed look, one that screams ‘what the fuck did you tell them?’, but Sam just shrugs and lifts his beer in a toast as a small smile quirks the corner of his mouth up. 

Damn them all moving back to Kansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the first chapter, I had so much fun writing it! Ever since rejoining the fandom, I'm completely obsessed all over again. It's literally to the point that my friend is a Destiel shipper without ever having watched anything past season 2. These two are just beautiful messes and they deserved so much better. Thanks to my bestie Abi (larrycocaine) for helping me get my crap together and write, check her out! Don't be shy, talk to me in the comments.  
> [Mary's car](https://photos.classiccars.com/cc-temp/listing/119/421/15399980-1969-triumph-tr6-std.jpg)


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks he's subtle, but Sam has always seen right through him. They have a talk in the Impala, but Dean won't give Sam much to work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you're ready for a talk in the Impala between the brothers *insert hand raising emoji here*
> 
> *I edited this chapter, I realized I mentioned Dean was drunk, but he's the one driving, so Dean is actually not drunk. I wasn't paying attention to that detail when writing. Please don't drink and drive!*

In hindsight, it was kinda obvious, but Sam is never one to admit when he’s wrong. It’s been a few days since Dean had admitted to his family he’s seeing someone and Sam feels stupid he hadn’t seen the signs.

For one, Dean NEVER smiles down at his phone like a lovesick teenager. That should have been all it took for Sam to realize Dean is dating someone. 

Secondly, now that he really thinks about it, it’s been weeks since Sam has last seen Dean shamelessly flirt with any woman crossing his path. Damn, this chick must have a hold on Dean.

Now, the younger brother is sitting in the passenger seat of Dean’s Impala as they’re driving back after a night out with some old friends. 

Even knowing Dean is apparently not single, Sam still expected his brother would leave the bar with the number of at least one female bartender and one random drunk blonde girl. Dean wasn’t exactly unpredictable in that way. 

It was to Sam’s even further surprise when Dean hadn’t even winked at the woman who handed them their drinks much less gotten someone’s number.

So naturally, being the meddling younger sibling that he is, Sam decides to bring it up. If Dean really is a changed man (ie, actually having the slightest semblance of class), Sam wants to know who the hell this woman is that has such a positive effect on him. He’s also curious if it’s a woman at all (What? Sam isn’t blind, he noticed how flustered Dean got that one time they went out with friends and some guy hit on him. What was his name again? Eric? Aaron? Whatever it was, he left Dean a blushing, stuttering mess, and a few shots later he was referring to the incident as his ‘gay thing.’ Of course, Sam never brought it up, but he knows that Dean can read the knowing looks that he gives his brother from time to time. Like the one he gave him last week.)

Of course, even if attractive men did make his brother embarrassingly nervous, he has a hard time believing Dean be able to get over himself enough to actually go out with a guy. 

He should know better than to push his luck with a tired and reluctant Dean, but he asks anyway, “When are you gonna tell me about this girlfriend of yours?” He probably should use gender-neutral terms, but he doesn’t want Dean to think he’s assuming and make him uncomfortable like he clearly was when their mom had done the same. He wonders if she had done it on purpose and how she could have possibly known. It’s not like Dean would actually say anything to anyone about it. 

“Sammy, mind your own business. Like I said last week, it’s too new.” 

Sam rolls his eyes and faces his body more towards Dean as he speaks up, “And you think talking about it is going to cause it to go south?”

“Of course not, but I…,” Dean pauses, probably deciding if he should for once just say what he’s feeling, “I just don’t want to look stupid if it doesn’t work out.”

Sam is quiet for a moment as he tries to process. It’s interesting to see his brother, the man who never doubts himself when it comes to the ladies, be so completely unsure when it comes to an actual romantic attachment. 

“Nobody is going to think you’re stupid for trying to make it with someone. Least of all me.” Sam doesn’t expect a response, instead, he turns up the radio and shifts his attention to the passing trees along the side of the highway. 

It’s a few minutes later when he takes another risk and tries to push Dean to open up further.

“Can you at least give me a name? How did you two meet?” 

Surprisingly, after a long moment and a dramatic sigh, Dean quietly answers, “Cas.” Sam gives him a confused look and Dean clarifies, “You asked for a name. Cas. We met through mutual friends about two months ago. That’s all you’re gonna get out of me Sammy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter two! I'm writing chapter 3 as we speak and it's going to feature a heart-to-heart with Dean and Mary! It's been fun writing in different povs for each chapter I can't wait for us to get into the mind of John in chapter 4. As of course Cas soon as well! See you all tomorrow!


	3. Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late, I was putting together my new dining room table after work last night and was exhausted when I was done but I'm excited about this chapter! Mary is one of my favorite characters, I'm sorry. I have a feeling I might change my mind on that...I'm only on season 13

The Winchester family has their differences, but they also share plenty of interests. For example, they all love working on classic cars, drinking ice-cold beer at the end of a long day, and devouring greasy diner food. 

It had been rough on Mary and John when their kids were living out of state for college. Dean had moved back to Lawrence almost four years ago and even though they all picked up where they left off, they missed the youngest Winchester dearly. So it was a relief when Sam had announced he was in fact moving back to Kansas after graduation. He had been back in town for about 6 months and the family didn’t take it for granted for one second; they have family dinner at least once a week but see each other about three or four times a week. 

Family is the most important thing to all four of them, which is why Mary is having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that Dean would keep a secret from them. Especially from her since they share everything with each other. She figures there must be a good reason he hadn’t told her he’s dating someone, and if it’s the reason she suspects, then she understands why he would be hesitant to confide in her about it. Even still, she can’t help the slight pang in her heart at the idea of Dean thinking her love might be conditional. The love she had for her grown children was anything but.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when she looks up from the tattered diner booth she’s sitting at and notices her oldest son walking over to her. They try to meet up on their lunch breaks at least once a month, and this is their favorite spot to go.

Dean sits down across from her after greeting her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They chat briefly about their respective workdays and things that have happened since they last saw each other a few days ago before Mary finally brings up what’s been bothering her.

“You know I love you no matter what, right Dean?”

“Of course I know that. The same goes for you,” Dean looks slightly confused as he continues, “What’s this about, Mom?”

“I just want you to know that I can’t wait to hear all about who you’re dating when you’re ready to tell me.” Mary notices the nervousness that begins to radiate off of him, so she reaches out and puts her hand over Dean’s where he’s anxiously tapping his fingers on the tabletop. Her son stills his movements but pointedly avoids her gaze. “I just want you to be happy, and I’ve never seen you as smiley as you’ve been the last few months. I’m proud of the man you’ve become and I love you no matter what, okay? You deserve love, Dean, no matter what that looks like.” 

Mary pretends not to notice the tears gathering in her son’s eyes. Dean has never been good at being vulnerable, and she knows he’s probably uncomfortable so she doesn’t push anymore. 

Dean takes a few moments to compose his thoughts before leaning forward in his seat, his fingers fidgeting again as he responds. His voice is wavering, but he still sounds more determined than Mary has ever seen him. 

“We met two months ago when I tagged along with Charlie to get drinks with her co-workers, nothing romantic, but we hit it off instantly. So, we exchanged numbers and grabbed dinner together the next night. We’ve been talking nonstop since.” Dean gains confidence as he keeps talking. He’s still noticeably anxious, but there’s a hint of a genuine smile poking through, and it’s clear to Mary that an emotional floodgate has just opened up, “It all kinda happened quick, but I’ve never felt a connection like this with anyone else before and it just feels right when we’re together. And you’re right, I really don’t think I’ve been this happy, at least not in a long time.”

Mary is hit with the forceful realization that her son might be in love for the first time in his life. She’s trying really hard not to let that epiphany get the best of her emotions though. It’s hard because she’s so overwhelmingly excited for him and is hanging on every word he says. She’s both expecting, and completely unexpecting what Dean says next, “His name is Castiel, and I think I’m falling in love with him.”

Dean looks nervously down at his hands as he tells her the last part, but Mary makes him look at her as she grabs his hand and squeezes tight, “He sounds wonderful, Dean. I can’t wait to hear more about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on Dean coming out to Mary in this chapter, but it wrote itself! Tomorrow we jump into the mind of John Winchester....only in this universe, he's a good dad and supportive. I love a bit of angst but Dean's been through enough so let's give him something good. See y'all tomorrow!


End file.
